The White Phoenix
by Crystal Spikes
Summary: "Bye world, I'll send a new heir, her name will be Hane, the white phoenix..." the white phoenix said as her last words flew into the breeze and disappeared with it. NO FLAMES GOT ENOUGH OF IT.
1. Chapter 1 Profile

**A/N: I decided to make another story so I'm entertained~ Also...**

**My friends wanted me to torture people... so I'm doing it! Heh heh, and also meet a friend of mine... her name is Unknownz. **

**Unknownz: Hey people! How ya doing!**

**Spike: Yeah whatever... Press the yellow button for someone to do the disclaimer!**

**Unknownz: Ok Ok yeesh... *presses yellow button***

**Kakashi: Uh hi?**

**Spike: Hi Kakashi! Do the dis-**

**Unknownz: *Squeal* Kakashi! **

**Kakashi: Help me!**

**Spike: *Grins evilly* If you weren't one of the main characters, you would not be here... so you would be here all the time, do the disclaimer now or face my wrath!**

**Kakashi: *Raises visible eyebrow* And what is that?**

**Spike: *Raises Icha Icha Paradise book* Do you want ashes?**

**Kakashi: *gulps* No! Give it back!**

**Spike: Say the disclaimer!**

**Kakashi: Fine, Spike here does not own Naruto, only her OC. GIVE BACK MY BOOK!**

**Spike: Here you go...**

**Unknownz: OH KAKASHI!**

**Spike: ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Profile:

**Name**: Hane Tori

**Birthdate**: March 15 / Sign: Virgo

**Gender**: Female

**Blood Type**: A

**Family**: She wants it to be a secret

**Animal Partner**: Kokoa, a dark brown bird with yellow eyes, small

**Kekkei Genkai**: Her clan has the ability to turn into certain birds, she can turn into a snow white phoenix, white phoenix's power is very immense. She also has Thunderstorm release.

**Academy graduation age**: 12

**Chunnin graduation age**: 14

**Nature Type**: Wind Release, Lightning Release, Water Release

**Strengths**: Ninjutsu , Taijutsu

**Weakness**: Genjutsu (Genjutsu is just a tiny bit worse then Ninjutsu and Taijutsu

**Likes**: flying

**Dislikes**: Onions, ramen (no offence Naruto!) fangirls, sweets

**Hobbies**: She would usually helps the Hokage by arranging the documents, she also enjoys making tea

**Personality**: (You don't need to know)

**Appearance**: She has wavy pure white hair that stops at the middle of her back, she also has bangs like Konan's that covers her mark that marks her as the phoenix , she has really light blue eyes. She wears a fishnet that is elbow length. She also wears a navy blue tanktop. She always has gray fingerless gloves with metal. She wears a medium heeled boot. She wears her hitai-ate on her neck (for a reason ;) you'll see later) She wears a silver necklace that have a drop shaped crystal hanging on it.

* * *

**Spike: Well, that's all I can share about her**

**Unknownz: Yep**

**Spike: Who asked you?!**

**Kakashi: Hmmmmm intresting...**

_**Jiraiya appears**_

**Spike: What do you think?**

**Jiriaya: RESEARCH!**

**Spike: *Slaps Jiraiya's head* I dare you!**

**Jiraiya: RESEARCH!**

**Spike: Tsunade!**

**Jiraiya: Noooooo *Poofs***


	2. Chapter 2 Whoops

**A/N: Arghh! While I was writing this my cousin was being so annoying... Well, I would not force you to review, but it is very appreciated... NO FLAMES **

**Spike: Unknownz, press the yellow button!**

**Unknownz: *presses the yellow button while daydreaming about Kakashi* Ok...**

**Sasuke: What am I doing here?**

**Spike: Say the disclaimer...**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Unknownz: emo...**

**Spike: Say it or I will yell for the fangirls... Like Sakura!**

**Sasuke: Fine. Spike does not own Naruto, only her OC. **

**Kakashi: Hey everyone.**

**Spike: Hello Kaka**

**Unknownz: MY DEAR KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi: *Looks at Spike* Would you like to go on a walk?**

**Spike: *Grins evilly* Okey dokey.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Unknownz: I'll go with you guys!**

**Spike: Unknownz! I've had enough! This fanfic does not have you and Kakashi love! SO go to your mommy and cry! **

**Unknownz: NOOOOOOO! *goes to emo corner***

**Kakashi: Thanks.**

**Spike: *smiles* Don't worry Hane is all yours!**

**Kakashi: *close eye smile***

**Sasuke: What did you just say? *glares***

**Spike: Kakashi! *hides behind Kakashi***

**Kakashi: On to the story... *glares back at Sasuke***

* * *

**_Hane's POV_**

I was standing next to the door with Kokoa perched on my shoulder as Iruka barges in with Naruto tied up. I watched those two in amusement as Iruka had a vein popping out and Naruto was sticking his nose up in the air. Iruka was really nice to me and only scolded me when I got something wrong which was rare. Naruto is... oh I don't know, but the village just isn't the same without him. I watched as Iruka scolded him on how he didn't pass the other two exams and he just had to choose this day to make trouble.

"Because Naruto decided to make trouble, we will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka announced.

The whole class groaned. I just smiled a bit at Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno!"

I watched as Sakura transformed into Iruka, then Sasuke transformed into Iruka, then after that... Naruto made Iruka have a nosebleed by doing his "Sexy Jutsu" OH BOY...

* * *

**_Hane's POV_**

"For your final exam, you will do at least three clones!" Iruka announced. I looked at Naruto, poor Naruto... that's his worst jutsu! While I am almost like the hokage's granddaughter and mastered the basic jutsus and some advanced. For example some forbidden ones since I stoled one scroll before. Hehe!

"Hane Tori!" I heard Iruka call.

I walked into the room and made three SHADOW CLONES, I swore that Mizuki had his eyes glinting evilly.

"Very good! Here is your Hitai-ate I specially made for you." Iruka handed me a white Hitai-ate. I smiled and took it. I put it around my neck as a choker. I then didn't bother to check up on the other students. I went to the bookstore and bought a book about poison. I then headed toward the hokage. He was like a grandfather to me ever since I met him. "Oji-ch-" As I walked into the room I noticed there was a bunch of jonin there. Asuma, Kurenai, and I don't know who was the silver haired guy.

"Whoops..." I whispered to Kokoa.

She just replied with a chirp. I looked at them as they looked at me.

"I hope I didn't interupt anything..." I said to them as I ran away. "Well I guess I'll have to train with dad." I sighed. Kokoa chirped which made me laugh. I made my way to my dad and started training with him on my clan's kekkei genkei, hopefully nobody sees it since we live in a secret hideout and we cast genjutsu. I just hope I don't have the training too harsh...

* * *

**In the Hokage's room Nobody's POV**

"Who was that? Never met her before." Kakashi asked.

"Honestly Kakashi, you should notice her more, she has the highest score and she is from the Tori clan. Her name is Hane." Kurenai said.

"Lots of jonins and chunins are interested on her. She is like a granddaughter to Hiruzen. " Asuma added.

"She has come far indeed, I'm fond of her, we must protect her for she has amazing power even the S-rank criminals will be after. You all are dismissed, meet me tomorrow." Sarutobi announced.

And they all left the room, including Kakashi.

* * *

**_Hane's POV_**

I was sitting behind Sasuke stroking Kokoa when Sakura and Ino barges in from the door. Those two started bickering on who got here first. All of a sudden Sakura started heading towards Naruto's directions. I decided I wasn't going to look at what's going to happen by looking out the window and talking to Kokoa.

Iruka finally entered the classroom after Naruo got beaten up."From this day forward, you are not students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi," Iruka lectured. I didn't bother to listen as much as the other students, I was only looking forward to the calling of teams.

"Team 7! Is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Iruka announced. Naruto started cheering while Sakura moaned.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka added. This time it was Naruto groaning while Sakura cheering.

"And Hane Tori. That will be the only team that has four teammates due to the amount we have this year." Iruka announced.

I sighed knowingly, duh he would put me on this team.

* * *

**In the Hokage's room _Nobody's POV_**

"Sasuke Uchiha, isn't he the last survivor of the Uchiha clan?" Kurenai asked.

"Indeed he is." the hokage said, then he looked at Naruto.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said looking at the crystal ball.

"As usual, getting himself in the middle of trouble." The hokage sighed.

"Sakura Haruno..." Kakashi stated.

"Hane Tori is also going to be on your team due to the amount we have this year." the hokage said.

"Interesting team." Kakashi just replied.

* * *

**_Hane's POV_**

I went onto a rooftop and took out a lunchbox. I gave some seeds I prepared to Kokoa and ate one myself. I then took out the rice balls and ate some.

"Can you fly to the hokage telling him I'm going to be there?" I asked Kokoa.

She chirped in agreement before flying away to him. Once I was done, I headed there too.

As I opened the door, I noticed the same jonins I saw last time. We all had a deadpanned face as I walked over to Kokoa who was perched on the Hokage's head.

"Whoops..." I said as I glanced at the crystal ball.

"You know Hane, you always come in when there are jonins around me." the hokage remarked.

I pouted. "But oni-chan I'm doing last minute organizing since we are supposed to meet our jonin senseis. Anyway, Sakura is probably looking for Sasuke while rejecting Naruto, while Naruto is probably getting himself into trouble with Sasuke." I said knowingly.

They all sweatdropped as I said it. "Right..." the hokage confirmed.

I started organizing the documents when something came to mind.

"Who's going to be my jonin sensei?" I asked while organizing.

"Kakashi/Me." both the hokage and the defying gravity silver haired guy answered.

"How about you two go to them at the same time?" Asuma suggested while the hokage nodded.

"Okay..." I nodded while looking at Kakashi and wondering what was beneath that hitai-ate.

I finished organizing and hugged Kurenai, Asuma, the hokage and all the jonins. Then I left with Kakashi.

"Can I go to the memorial stone first?" I asked wanting to talk to my brother who was KIA. He blinked in surprise and nodded.

"I was planning to go there too..." he trailed off.

"I hope they won't kill me with the fact I will do this everyday..." I remarked while looking at him waiting for his approval.

He just chuckled, " Maybe we should by something to stuff our ears every time we arrive at training grounds." he said.

We arrived at the memorial stone and talked to our lost friends and family.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**A/N: Arghhhhh the last chapter was so harsh to me! The stupid computer kept closing the window so I had to start over and over again...**

**Spike: Unknownz, press the yellow button!**

**Unknownz: NO! Hane stole my Kakashi**

**Spike: Kaka can you press the yellow button?**

**Kakashi: Sure, *presses the yellow button***

**Hane: What the, ain't I supposed to be in the story?**

**Spike: Well, yes you are but I need you to keep us entertained...**

**Unknownz: *silent while preparing weapons to kill Hane***

**Yuki: Spike does NOT own Naruto, but she owns her OCs**

**Kakashi: Would you like to go on a walk Hane? *takes away the weapons from Unknownz***

**Yuki: Sure**

**Unknownz: *whines***

**Spike: On to the story!**

* * *

**_Hane's POV_**

It took me everything I had to not giggle when the eraser landed on Kakashi's hair. Naruto was laughing his head off while Sakura was apoligizing though I sensed she didn't really mean it. Sasuke was being Sasuke.

"My first impression of you three... is you are a bunch of idiots." Kakashi remarked.

"What do you mean three?" Sakura asked.

"Yuki was with me." Kakashi just replied.

"That was harsh..." I mumbled to Kokoa.

I felt Kakashi's gaze on me but ignored it. We all headed went outside. I sat beside Kakashi since I didn't feel comfortable with my three totally different teammates. Kokoa found out it was comfortable to make a nest on Kakashi's head. I giggled at that since it was so funny when Kakashi's hair was split. Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at me.

"Now, I'd like you to tell us a little of yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "You know. The usual. The favorite...what you hate the most...dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto and Sakura insisted the man go first.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... my dreams for the future... never really thought about it...as for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies..."

"He only told us his name." Naruto and Sakura said.

"I'm going to ask oni-chan about him..." I said more to Kokoa then to my teammates. I noticed all my teammates glance at me.

"Now it's your turn starting with blondie."

"Beleive it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop! But I hate the three minutes after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my feature dream is...TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE, so the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

I wonder what the others were thinking, hmmm maybe I have to activate my other kekkei genkei earlier than I thought...

"Alright next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like.. uh.. I mean the person I like is *looks over at Sasuke and blushes*" OH BOY...

I coughed and said, "Sasuke..."

Sakura's blush deepened as she said, "My hobby is...uh..*looks over at Sasuke again*"

I coughed again and said, "Stalking Sasuke..."

She glared at me.

"My dream for the feature is *looks over at Sasuke and squeals*"

"To have sex with Sasuke and have the little Uchiha babies..." I choked out. They all looked at me as Sakura glared.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi asked as he sweatdropped.

"NARUTO and her!" Kakashi and I sweatdropped at this.

"Next..." Kakashi said as Sasuke announced.

"My name is, Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. Because I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

There was silence as I thought on the poor girl who was gonna pop out some little Uchiha babies, boy is that going to be painful.

"Last one."

Everybody including Sasuke looked at me.

"My name is Hane Tori and that's Kokoa. What I like is none of your business, I dislike anything with onion, I don't like ramen, offence Naruto. I also dislike fangirls, and don't like sweets. I never really thought about my dream for the feature. My hobbies are helping the hokage arranging the documents, and making tea." I shared.

"Good, you are each unique and have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that five of us will do together." Kakashi answered.

"What! What! What! What!" Naruto asked again.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi answered again.

"Huh, survival exercise?!" Naruto said.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice! We already did this stuff at the academy! That's how we got here!" Sakura said.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi answered patiently as I whipped out a book and started reading.

They all looked at me I looked at them back and shrugged.

"So uh... what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi started chuckling creepily.

"Hey, hold on that's a normal question what's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you are not going to like it! Hmhmhmhmhmhm..." he said.

I decided it was enough.

"Of the twenty-eight graduates only-" I was cut off by Kakashi.

"Nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sended back to the academy. In other words, this is a make or break it pass or fail test. And the chance that you all will fail is at least 66%." Kakashi finished then everybody gave a look at me.

I shrugged and went back to my book. I didn't bother to listen anymore. As he dismissed us he looked at me and said "Do you even know what I said?"

I nodded then walked off.

I noticed that he followed me and turned around.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"To train." I replied simply.

"Mind if I come?" he asked.

"No." I said and headed to the training grounds.

"Can you make Kokoa come off my head?"

"I'll let her decide."

Kokoa chirped and flew to me and perched on my shoulder.

I arrived in the training grounds and decided to do the lightning release. Maybe I could make a new move I mused.

I did some hand signs and pooled chakra into my hand and tried to make a shape out of lightning. I noticed Kakashi's eyes widen. I smirked then started to make a sphere.

"Chidori." I mused remembering Kakashi created this move, as oni-chan said.

Then the lightning starts making bird chirping sounds.

"You know, I have an S-ranked version of it..." Kakashi informed me.

"Let me guess, Lightning Cutter." I said focusing on the chakra more.

"Chidori!" I yelled and split a tree in half.

"Did you have training with someone considering this is an immensely powerful move." Kakashi asked.

"I did. My affinity is lightning, I also have water release and wind release. Can you teach me lightning cutter?" I replied and asked.

"Interesting. Are you sure you want to learn that move? It has the same drawbacks, plus requires more chakra management." Kakashi said reluctantly.

I sighed, "I'm capable."

He nodded.

"The hand signs are ox, rabbit and monkey." Kakashi started.

"I only need the handsigns for the first time I use a jutsu after that I can do it without handsigns." I informed him.

He blinked in surprise. Then he started to teach me.

We trained until the sky turned black.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" I said as I walked away.

Lllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee (since the line is not working for me)

**A/N: I just realized that my cousin put Sasuke in the summary... damn you cousin!**

**Kakashi: She sure is strong **

**Spike: Indeed.  
**

**Hane: Bye I'm would only be in the story now**

**Kakashi: Bye**

**Unknownz: Hmph**

**Spike: I dedicate this chapter to Melted flower for her review**

**Kakashi: Yep, bye**

**Spike: Bye everyone!**


	4. SORRY

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while got business to do. *dodges all weapons* I'll update on Saturdays and Thursdays if I can! 


End file.
